1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of the display technology, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display device and a display control method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
The liquid crystal display (LCD) market are growing rapidly and expanding its field of application continuously. Especially, in the application of large-size liquid crystal display device, it requires having a wider range of viewing angles, and the wide viewing angle liquid crystal display device easily generates the color shift problem when displaying.
In order to solve the color shift problem, the prior art mainly disposes multiple display regions for each sub-pixel unit such as shown in FIG. 1. A sub-pixel unit 100 includes three display regions 110,120,130. With reference to FIG. 1, three transistors 111,121,131 corresponding to the three display regions 110,120,130 are connected in series with a data line D for obtaining a data voltage provided by the data line D. When displaying, through the preset width/length ratio of the channel of each transistor, it controls the distribution of the data voltage applied to each display region in order to control the tilt degree of the liquid crystal molecules for adjusting the transmittance of the light.
However, when the distribution voltage of the display region 110 is close to the data voltage provided by the data line D as shown in FIG. 1, the preset channel width of the transistor 111 is very small. Because of the limitation of the TFT fabrication process, the channel width cannot be infinitely small. Therefore, it is required to dispose a large channel width for the transistor 121 (or the transistor 131) such that the difference of the distribution voltage for the both becomes small.
Or, when the distribution voltages for the display regions 120 and 130 are equal, because of the impedance of the transistor 111, 121, the preset channel width of the transistor 131 is very small. Because of the limitation of the TFT fabrication process, its width cannot be infinitely small. Therefore, the channel width of the transistor 121 required to be preset is large.
In both cases, the preset channel width of the transistor 131 is large so that the areas of the opaque transistors are increased so as to decrease the aperture ratio of the pixel and increase the power consumption.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a liquid crystal display device and a display control method thereof in order to solve the above problems.